Who are you gonna kiss at midnight?
by allthistime
Summary: Sam and Andy are both at a loss for who to kiss at midnight, but does that really mean they won't be participating in that tradition?


A/N: Alright this is just a light-hearted story for New Year's Eve. As far as where Sam and Andy are in their relationship, they're really, really close friends, but aren't together yer. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, they make my day :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"So, who you gonna kiss at midnight Sammy?" Oliver asked for about the hundredth time in the past few days.

"Would you just give it a freaking rest?" Sam demanded, clearly annoyed.

Oliver smirked, pleased that he had gotten Sam so worked up about his love life. Sam honestly didn't know why he put up with Oliver anymore. All he would talk about was McNally. But the problem was he wasn't ever actually talking about _her_. He would just throw these stupid double meaning comments out all the time. He knew how to get to Sam and used it to his advantage way too much. Sam couldn't stand to be around Ollie anymore now, so he spent most of his time with Andy, which just created more problems and fueled Oliver.

"C'mon Sammy, tonight is the perfect time to make your move," Oliver pleaded with a pointed look across the room to Andy.

They were all standing around waiting for their shift which started a few minutes after midnight. None of them could go out to parties, because then they would be tipsy on shift, plus pretty much everyone's closest friends worked at 15 anyways.

"Just shut up already," Sam responded as he gazed across the room again. She was laughing with Traci and the rest of the rookies. Andy glanced over his direction and gave him a shy grin. Sam smiled back and thought of how nice it would be if they were actually together. Part of the reason Oliver was driving him crazy so much was that he made Sam think of the way things could be. He frequently daydreamed of a life with Andy as his wife. And what their kids would be like. And it just made him depressed because she clearly wasn't into him. Recently she seemed more open and comfortable with him, but Sam didn't want to misinterpret anything and ruin the friendship they had developed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get some food," Oliver announced, noticing that Sam didn't really want to talk right now. He figured it was best to just let him think. Sam might possibly actually use his brain and maybe, just maybe, he would stop being an idiot and get together with McNally.

Sam shook his head, sat down, and pinched his nose. He had to find a way to talk himself out of doing exactly what Oliver had just suggested.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

She took another quick glance at Sam and saw him sitting at a desk, clearly distressed about something. _Of course, _she thought. _He would be the one not having a good time here tonight._

She was having a great time with the rest of the rookies, but secretly wanted to be talking to Sam instead of them. They had become really good friends the past few months and Andy would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about life with Sam as her boyfriend, or maybe even more.

She sighed, knowing that Sam didn't feel the same. The whole fiasco with Luke would have made any guy run as far as possible. If only she hadn't been so caught up with choosing the guy who seemed 'right' in her mind. If only she had gone with her heart in the first place. Taken Sam's own advice to go with her gut.

But there was no use dreaming of something that would probably never happen. She walked over to the table of food and made herself a plate. Oliver gave her a weird smile, but he'd been doing that a lot lately so Andy didn't take too much notice. She made her way over to where Sam was sitting and waved the food in front of his face to break him out of his trance.

It worked and Sam's head whipped up. He smiled when he saw it was her and Andy sat down on the desk next to him. He grabbed one of her French fries and dipped it in the ketchup and popped it into his mouth. He turned and said, "Hey"

"Hey," she said back. "How's the skulking going?"

"I'm not skulking," Sam said defensively.

"You most definitely are," she shot back immediately. "But you're not allowed to, at least not right now."

"Hmm," Sam said, stealing some more of her food and reaching to take a gulp of her punch. "And why's that?"

"Because it's new year's eve and if you didn't notice, everyone else is having a good time. And if you don't stop being such a party pooper, I might just have to tell everyone about your little 'slip' the other day."

"Ohhh, you wouldn't," Sam said, in a serious voice, but his facial expression was a different story. He was grinning right along with Andy.

They both thought back to what happened last week while they were on shift. They were chasing a suspect down an alley and it was raining. Oliver and Chris were on their way as backup, but for the time being, Andy and Sam were forced to just sprint after the guy. Sam had almost caught up to him when he completely wiped out on a plastic bag that had been laying on the ground. When she saw him fall, Andy knew she should be concerned, but she had just burst out in laughter. Sam had looked up and scowled at her, sending Andy into another fit of giggles.

By this point the suspect was long gone, but Chris and Oliver had showed up and gotten him. Once Andy recovered from her laughter, she helped Sam up before anyone else could see him. He was soaking wet and appeared to be pissed off, but he actually hadn't gotten mad at her for laughing. He actually didn't seem very mad at all.

Andy grinned and said, "Andy why's that?"

"I might just have to tickle you," Sam responded, a mischievous grin lit up his face, breaking out the dimples. He had accidentally discovered Andy was extremely ticklish a few weeks ago and it was now his go to threat.

"Well I wouldn't want that, so you'll just have to cheer up," Andy countered.

He gave a fake scowl and said, "I guess McNally."

Andy handed him the plate of food and said, "Okay, so let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

He jumped up and followed Andy over to where Oliver and Jerry were standing.

"It's officially your job to make sure Sam has a good time," she announced.

"It looked like you were doing a pretty good job of that," Oliver answered.

"Yeah, but now I have to make sure everyone gets their sparkling cider in time for the countdown. And if I leave him alone he'll probably just go back to skulking," Andy told Oliver.

Sam smiled at Andy's antics. Frank would most definitely not approve of champagne for everyone right before they went on shift, but Andy refused to completely forgo the tradition. She negotiated with Frank for a while, saying they could all have a Dixie cup full, but he still said no. So as a compromise they decided on sparkling cider for everyone.

Along with the 'champagne,' everyone was given a party hat and necklace. Only about half of the people were actually wearing the ridiculous hats, Andy being one of them. She looked absolutely adorable, so Sam was definitely a fan. Andy was really big on holidays and she hadn't stopped smiling the whole night, which in turn meant that most of the night Sam had a goofy smile plastered on his face as well.

"True," Oliver responded. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks," she said, running over to help Traci with distributing the drinks.

Sam followed Andy with his eyes, completely ignoring what Jerry and Oliver were talking about. He studied the way her hair fell over her shoulders, as this was one of those times she actually had it down. It framed her face perfectly and made her that much more beautiful. Her lips turned up into a huge smile at something Traci said and Sam was reminded exactly why she drove him nuts all the time. She was either off smiling with some other guy, or trapped in some crazy situation that only Andy could get into. And whenever that happened, it made Sam think of life without her. Without that amazing smile.

He sighed and tried his best to listen to what the guys were talking about, but never took his eyes of Andy.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

There was about ten minutes till midnight when Andy and Traci finally finished handing out cider. They had the TV tuned to some New Year's Eve special and everyone was just standing around, having a good time.

Andy was really happy. Never before had she felt like she belonged somewhere until now. She scanned the room and looked at all of her coworkers- her family. It just felt right being here at 15 division. These people had become her family the past few years and Andy finally felt like her life was on the right track.

Her eyes fell onto Sam and she studied him. His chiseled muscles and trademark grin were forever cemented into her brain, but she just couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from him.

"Soooo," Traci ventured. "I hear Swarek doesn't have anyone to kiss at midnight."

"What?" Andy said. "Uh, no."

"What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I said. No. There's no way that's going to happen," Andy stated.

"Why not?"

"Because," Andy said. "He's my _friend_," she said with extra emphasis on friend.

"Oh, yeah. He's most definitely your _friend_," Traci responded. "Come on Andy, why won't you just wake up already?"

"Wake up?" Andy demanded.

"We both know you have serious feelings for the man- and not just as a friend, so why won't you just act on it?"

Andy couldn't deny her feelings for Sam and she knew Traci would see right through it if she tried to lie. "I guess, but he's not into me."

"Yes he is," Traci exclaimed. "Do you not see the way he looks at you?"

"What do you mean 'the way he looks at me'?" Andy responded.

Traci rolled her eyes and said sternly, "Trust me Andy, he's into you."

Andy shook her head and glanced over to Sam once more. He was looking right at her, reiterating Traci's point. _Maybe she's right, _Andy thought. But she quickly pushed the thought away. _No need to get your hopes up._

She was about to say something else to Traci when the one minute countdown started and everyone gathered around the TV.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

He allowed himself to be dragged over to the TV and not surprisingly found himself right next to Andy. He didn't know if Oliver had led him over there or if he had drifted there himself, but now all Sam could think about was Andy.

Their arms touched, sending electricity through Sam's veins. Andy turned and smiled at Sam, "So did you have a good time?"

"Kind of. Oliver and Jerry aren't really the most interesting bunch," he responded, but stopped himself before adding 'I would have much rather spent the evening with you.'

Andy laughed and said, "Shhh, we're going to miss the countdown."

Another grin covered Sam's face as everyone got quiet. His eyes met Oliver's and he didn't miss the way his eyes quickly shifted between Sam and Andy, but the new year was quickly approaching.

In sync, everyone started counting:

Ten.

Nine.

Eight. Oliver pursed his lips and gave Sam a very harsh look, communicating don't-you-dare-screw-this-up-you-idiot.

Seven.

Six.

Five. Traci slightly nudged Andy into Sam, effectively rendering him thoughtless.

Four.

Three. With Andy pressed up right next to him, Sam's brain went totally out the window. His heart was in control now, meaning only one thing could happen

Two. _Oh, what the hell?_

One.

As everyone started screaming "Happy New Year," Sam's lips closed over Andy's. _Finally_

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

The pressure on her lips came out of nowhere. She knew she should have felt violated or surprised, but she wasn't. Andy knew immediately that those lips belonged to Sam and soon her hands were on Sam's neck, mirroring his actions. Andy kissed without thinking. She went with her gut, and her gut told her to never let him go.

Despite all the chaos around them, it seemed to Andy as if they were the only ones in the room. Both of their glasses had been abandoned on the nearest table while Sam and Andy finally let their hearts guide them. The light kiss that Sam had started off with had quickly turned passionate, full of the desire that had amassed in the past two years.

Andy could feel eyes on them, but she ignored them and relished in the feeling of finally being in Sam's arms. Where she belongs.

They eventually broke apart when the whole station went silent and both of them could tell everyone was staring.

"Now that's how you start the new year!" Oliver shouted.

Everyone laughed while Sam and Andy continued to just stare at each other, realizing what they had been missing out on. "Happy new year," Sam whispered and Andy knew that her life was forever changed- for the better.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all liked it. Have a great new year!


End file.
